(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reducing pulsation or changes in brightness of an electric energy-driven luminous body resulting from the pulsation rate of an alternating current power voltage, by using polyphase-drive electric energy to reduce the pulsations.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The deficiency of traditional alternating current lamps lies in their discontinuous optical pulsation caused by alternating current power pulsation.